Christmas Jailbird
by Kayla-Shay
Summary: For the TTH FFA 204 XanderTracy Vetter Tracy has to deal with an annoying, oneeyed man in a Santa suit.


**Title:** Christmas Jailbird  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own BtVS or FK  
**Notes:** This is for the TTH Holiday Fic For All

**Story:** TTH FFA #204 Xander/Tracy Vetter

Tracy Vetter ran her hand through her hair again. She was getting nowhere fast in this interrogation. Nick had been given a few days leave to deal with some sort of family crisis, which shocked her to know that he had any kind of family. But this left her alone and now she was dealing with the most annoying and exasperating criminal she had ever arrested.

He was dressed in a Santa suit, included the ashes and soot. One eye was covered with a worn patch while the other had a twinkle in it she couldn't quite place. No matter what question she asked him, he had a quick response that made her want to strangle the strange man and laugh at his comment while she did it.

"Okay," she thrummed her fingers on the table unconsciously to the tune of Jingle Bells, "please state your name, your real name."

He just smiled back at her with rosy cheeks. "Kringle. Alexander Kringle. You see, my father's name is Kris. You may have heard of him before. Heavy set man, works with short people. Did you know that teasing a short person about there height can have dire consequences?" He continued his smiling, seemingly clueless to the headache he was causing the rookie cop.

"Well," she paused debating her next approach, "Mr. Kringle could you explain to me why you were caught stealing crosses and, I believe, other objects such as holy water from St. Mark's and then you were filmed on a security camera in the nearby parking lot attacking a gentleman?"

The young man folded his hands in front of him and gave her a slight smirk. "Well you see detective, it is my job to see that churches around the world keep their religious items in the utmost and holiest of conditions, I'm a carpenter. Dear old dad, he is such a jolly fellow after all, has me check churches around this time of year for wear and tear on everything. Cause, you know, Christmas isn't all about him and that trip he makes around the world. As for the man in the parking lot, we weren't fighting. He was just showing me a new dance."

Tracy sighed. She was stuck dealing with a loon who needed to be locked away in a padded cell.

"Could you tell me why you are wearing the Santa Claus suit?" Now she was just biding her time until his finger prints were ran and she could lock him up.

"Was heading to the family party, complete with short people and slays." The man chuckled to himself at some unknown joke. It seemed that he was just biding his time as well.

Then she was saved. The captain asked her to step outside for moment. Half afraid to leave the crazy man alone she moved into the hallway.

"Cap, we have a real head case in there. He actually thinks he is Santa Claus' son." She waited for the captain's response but noticed he had grown quiet.

"We've been ordered to release him at once." The captain handed some faxes over to her.

"What! We can't just release a thief, and a crazy one at that." She couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Take a look at that fax. We've received about 30 more just like it since we ran his prints." Tracy heeded the captain's words and looked down at the fax.

Please see to the immediate release of the person you are holding and please destroy all files pertaining to their arrest and/or detainment.

Thank You

It was signed by the Queen of England and the Prime Minister. She thumbed through the stack and saw the other faxes contained signatures of the rulers and leaders of just about every major country in the world. "How is this possible?"

"I don't know Tracy, I just don't know. Your father even called up saying he had received a phone call to confirm these faxes."

Tracy looked over at her confused captain. "Do any of these mention his name?"

The captain winced as he handed her another fax. "This was the most disconcerting of all."

She looked at the fax in shock and disbelief…

To whoever was troubled by our interruption,

By now you should have received plenty of faxes concerning the release of Alexander. Please know that we are sorry for the inconveniences or the headaches you have endured. Just know that Alexander is whoever he says he is and leave it at that.

Thanks a bunch and sorry again…

Oh, Happy Holidays!

The Council (aka: Alexander's Family)

Tracy reread the fax again and looked back to the captain. "He is who he says he is?" She hung her head in puzzlement.

"Just let him go and then you take the rest of the night off." He gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

Tracy watched as the puzzlement walked out of the station scott free. But she heard him exclaim as he hurried out of site, "Happy Christmas to you detective, and may you keep safe tonight."

**Epilogue**

A Few Hours Later Somewhere Else…

"Ho, Ho, Ho, Merry Christmas," Xander walked into Slayer central in a dirty Santa suit but was greeted with enthusiasm all the same. All the baby slayers ran past to check out the great slaying gifts the carpenter had to bring

Then he saw his family standing slightly to the side with accusing grins. As he gave them a Xander style hug, the redhead spoke up.

"You know Xander, that's the third time we've had to use that get out of jail free card this month. Eventually someone will catch on."

He looked at his best friend. "I know Will, but where else can I meet hot women cops who want to frisk me?" His mouth turned upwards as his family gave him playful hits and his family settled in for a night of bonding and holiday cheer.

The End


End file.
